


Pug Life

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gift, Oneshot, day 02, prompt 03, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a little obsessed with pugs, but her new girlfriend Lexa isn’t as fond. Lexa, however, knows when to make sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pug Life

At first it was annoying, the way Clarke had begun to google every single detail about pugs. She would coo at her laptop screen, slapping Lexa’s arm until she sighed and looked. She didn’t see the entire appeal of those giant wrinkly noodles, but each to his own. So when Clarke began speaking about adopting a pug, Lexa was against it. This escalated into their first big fight. Clarke took control of their bedroom, Lexa was banished to the couch, and they didn’t speak for a full week.

Lexa hated upsetting Clarke, and more than that hated making her sad. After their fight, Clarke was solemn every day. She would barely even look Lexa’s way, either pouting or holding back tears. And so Lexa found herself in this situation, putting her own discomfort aside to do something for Clarke.

The sounds of barking and snorting floated through the air the moment Lexa left her car. For a second she wanted to climb right back into it, but resisted the urge and forged on. ‘Pug Haven’ sat in bold atop the building, drawing Lexa’s attention for a moment. She clenched her teeth hard and pushed her way through the double doors into the reception area. The lady there stood immediately, flashing a very bright smile.

“Miss Lexa?”

Lexa smiled, nodding. “I called ahead an hour ago.”

“Yes, you spoke with me! You said you’re interested in adopting a pug?”

The urge to be sarcastic or sharp with the receptionist was strong, but Lexa wasn’t senselessly rude. She smiled politely. “Yes.”

“Do you have any specific preference?”

“Do I have to?”

Receptionist Lady rounded the table, motioning for Lexa to follow her through another set of doors. Beyond them was a hallway, and beyond that a large room with pens set up and to Lexa’s horror, hundreds of noisy, snorting dogs.

“Miss Lexa, have you ever owned a pug before?”

Lexa stared with wide eyes at a pen filled with slumbering puppies, either fawn or black. They were like tiny snoring jellybeans.

“No,” Lexa answered. “But my girlfriend desperately wants one, and she’s pretty mad at me right now. What’s your name by the way?”

“Krista,” she responded, smiling brightly. “And don’t worry, a pug is definitely worth it. When I said preference, I meant sex, colour, or age. Do you know what kind of pug your girlfriend is looking into getting?”

Lexa thought for a moment, but she was drawn to the pen with the puppies. One of them had woken, and it was waddling on top of the others, waking them too. Some of them snorted loudly, yawning and stretching.

“A puppy,” Lexa said softly. “I’m not sure what colour she wants, since she was obsessing over all kinds of pugs.”

“Well, male or female is fine. I do advise that the females are more expensive to have fixed, so some people prefer the boys.”

Lexa nodded. She crouched down by the metal fence. The puppy that woke first noticed her immediately and bounded forward. It toppled over onto its face, got up and continued its trek. Lexa was shocked to hear herself chuckling. The small creature was fat and wrinkly, and she had to admit that it was cute.

“He’s the eldest,” Krista spoke up softly. She leaned over and picked him up. “The smallest, but the most energetic. He gives his siblings hell when they don’t want to play with him. Would you like to hold him?”

Lexa eyed the little pug. His coat was black, and he was staring at her with small, bulging eyes. With great reluctance Lexa took the puppy and held him out in front of her. He was so small and light, and his curled tail whipped about everywhere. Slowly, hesitantly, Lexa pulled him closer to her chest. He immediately rubbed his face against her neck, then started to furiously lick her. Lexa couldn’t stop herself from giggling. The little pug wiggled in her hands, crawling further along her chest and nuzzling against her neck. She pulled him away before he could stick his tongue up her nose or ear, and laughed again.

“Usually,” Krista spoke up, “your dog chooses you, not the other way around. He seems fond of you.”

Lexa rubbed the top of his head, smiling. “Yeah, he presented a good case. I’ll take him.”

Krista’s smile was infectious. “I’m glad he has a home now. His mother was rescued from a puppy mill, and though the puppies are easy to find homes for, we’re still happy to send them off to happy families. We’ll just need you to fill in an adoption form and then you can take him home.”

After everything was signed and paid for, Lexa returned home with a little pug in her arms. She hated to admit it, but he had grown on her. A lot. To the point that she didn’t even want to put him on the ground. Clarke would only be home in a few hours, so Lexa took the time to have a long chat with him.

“We don’t have a name yet,” she informed the puppy. “Since you’re technically Clarke’s. She’ll be your main mom, okay?” He licked the air, tail still swishing about. “Now, there are rules, alright? No sleeping on the bed. Eat when I give you food. And no peeing on the carpet. Can I trust you?” He barked softy, wiggling about to lick Lexa’s face against. She relented, laughing, and set him down on the floor. Two seconds later he peed, and Lexa shouted quickly and grabbed him. “What did I just say?” she yelled, but the deed was done. Sighing, she quickly cleaned it up with him still in her arms.

Before Clarke got home, Lexa set up a pen for the pug in their bedroom. She tied a cute bow on him, and then waited in the lounge, as difficult as it was. She didn’t have long to wait until Clarke returned.

“Hey Clarke, how was your day?”

Clarke dropped her keys on the counter, dumped her bag and coat on the dining table and then walked off into the kitchen, not saying a word.

“That bad?” Lexa tried again. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. “Babe, we need to talk.”

Clarke emerged from the kitchen, a bottle of juice in her fist. “Not in the mood Lexa.” She made to head to the bedroom, but Lexa grabbed her quickly.

“No seriously, please.”

Clarke clenched her jaw. “I’m not in the mood to fight.”

“No fighting, promise. Please, just let me talk.”

Reluctantly, Clarke nodded and stepped backward, but she didn’t sit. “Alright, you have five minutes.”

This time Lexa did roll her eyes. “I don’t want us to fight like this anymore. Can we please make up?”

“You hurt me, Lexa.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

“I understand not wanting a dog, but you didn’t even try to compromise with me. You shot me down and expected me to go with it. Is this a dictatorship or a relationship, because you sure love to control what happens in this house?”

Lexa swallowed, taking the torrent as it was. Clarke had been silent a week, and she needed to get it out. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

“Sorry? That won’t fix it. You have this obsession with control, and if you don’t sort it out, then this relationship seriously won’t work. I love you Lexa, more than I can even express. I don’t want something as minor as this to be the end of us.”

“So talk to me,” Lexa interjected quickly. “Don’t shut me out. Yell at me if you need to, but don’t banish me to the couch and then ignore me.”

Clarke leaned in closer, staring to the side. She was pouting, but Lexa knew the fight was over. “I was mad,” she said softly. “I wanted to make you suffer a bit.”

Lexa smiled. She pulled Clarke closer until she was standing between her legs, and then gently took both her hands. “Well, this long week has definitely made me think. You were right, you know. We’ve only been together five months, Clarke, but it’s enough for me to know that I love you more than I’ve loved anyone in my life.”

Clarke’s stiff expression melted instantly, and she released Lexa’s hands to wrap her arms around her neck, smiling. “Really?”

“Yes really. I want to wake up next to you in bed, not alone on the couch. And I miss your voice. It’s my favourite sound. And,” she grinned wider, thumbs gently caressing circles around Clarke’s hips, “It’s been a week, Clarke. A full week.”

Clarke lifted a brow, but leaned down, smirking. “I’m not sure if you deserve it yet, though.”

Lexa laughed, so close to blurting out the surprise. Instead Clarke kissed her, slow and passionate. Lexa stood so that she could press herself fully to Clarke, run a hand in her soft, long hair. She groaned when Clarke’s tongue stroked against her own, and pleasant heat washed over her. Before they could get too heated—since Clarke’s hands had already ventured underneath her shirt—she pulled back.

“Before we get carried away,” Lexa told her. “There’s something I need to give you. Or more like, _someone._ ”

Clarke’s face turned to puzzlement, but she followed Lexa through the house to the bedroom. Lexa watched her face very closely when they stepped through the door, and thoroughly enjoyed the way her blue eyes widened to saucers when she saw the little pug staring up at her, wagging his small curling tail.

“Is that…?”

Lexa smirked, then pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “It is. Hold him. He’s yours.”

Clarke did so immediately. She had tears in her eyes, but they were happy ones. The pug barked happily when Clarke picked him up and tried to slobber on the full length of Clarke’s face. She took it with joy, though, and collapsed on the bed so that he could stand on her chest and lick her cheek.

Lexa joined them on the bed, laughing when the pug nearly fell off the bed trying to get to her. “Do you like him?”

Clarke laughed. She scooted closer to Lexa, pressed up to her side, and scratched the pug behind his little ear. “Like him? I love him! Are you sure about this, Lexa? I thought you hated dogs.”

Lexa held him back from sticking his tongue up her nose—again—and turned to kiss Clarke soundly on the lips. “I care more about what you want, than what makes me uncomfortable. And to be fair, he was very convincing today. How could I not adopt him?”

Clarke kissed her back, sensually and hotly. She wrapped a leg around Lexa’s waist, but the heated moment was broken when the puppy barked loudly at them, reminding them of his presence. They broke apart laughing, and both turned to stare at him.

“What’s his name?”

“That’s for you to decide.”

Clarke stared at her. “Should we name him together? I mean, we’re his moms.”

Lexa thought about it. “I’m fine with whatever you choose.”

“Noodle.”

Lexa blinked. “You want to name him Noodle?”

“He’s cute.”

“Noodles aren’t cute.”

Clarke laughed. She pulled the puppy onto her chest again, and kissed him on the top of his small, rounded head. “I was just kidding. What do you have in mind?”

“How about Jake?”

Clarke’s smile diminished in size, but her eyes filled with warmth. Gone was the blinding grin, but replaced by a small, nostalgic smile. She took a moment to stare at the pup, then nodded her head gently. “That’s perfect.”

Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, then her lips. “So, do I deserve it now?”

Clarke lowered Jake into her lap to draw Lexa closer. “I know we just got him, but we might need a baby sitter for tonight. You definitely deserve it. All night long.”

Lexa smirked. “I’ll call Octavia.” She kissed Jake on his tiny head, then bounded for the phone. Clarke remained on the bed, cooing over the puppy and kissing him on his small belly.

This was definitely one sacrifice Lexa could live with making.


End file.
